


humanly love

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, chan the blunt vampire, damn daniel, hyunjin an oblivious human, magic and stuff like that, minho with the white vans, puns, quotes, seungmin just needs love, stream verivery, this is what happens when you leave jisung unsupervised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: chan, jisung, and changbin are NOT humans. they get super bored super quickly so much it’s starting to get annoying so they thought it would be a good idea to travel to the human world and hopefully not get bored.chan expected humans.not to fall in love
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

warning: i dont have a schedule. i update when i can/feel like it. pls enjoy tho lolololol


	2. supercool supernaturals lose a ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And I knew exactly what to do. But in a much more real sense, I had no idea what to do.” —Michael Scott (The Office)

“Jisung’s lost again, Chan.”

“Oh well.”

Jisung was a ghost, so it was natural for him to get lost, although because of Changbin (who’s a witch) he can be seen to both humans and people like themselves. 

By ‘themselves’ I mean _not_ humans. 

Monsters aren’t the correct word, so they call themselves super cool supernaturals, which was accurate because they were super cool and they’re supernatural.

“He’s not back yet,” Changbin said, looking anxiously through the curtains. “What if he died or something?”

“Then you should go find him,” replied Chan, who’s a vampire that can stand the sight of blood so he drinks orange juice. “Or you can use your magic to find him.” 

Changbin sighed aggressively, getting up from the couch and getting his shoes on. He muttered something in a different langauge... probably Latin, he did that a lot. 

While Changbin went out Jisung came in. 

The ghost had lots of bags in his hands and arms. “So I got a bunch of this free stuff for some reason. I don’t even know what they are but this guy gave them to me for _free_ so I took them, although I haven’t even looked in them yet, so they could be some murder weapon or... dismembered body part or something—hey, where’s Changbin?”

Chan blinked, having no clue what he just said because he was talking so fast.

“He went to find you.” Chan explained. Jisung dropped all of his bags and left without a word.

They cam back after 30 minutes passed by. Changbin looked tired. Jisung looked agitated. Chan wasn’t even there. 

The witch collapsed on a nearby stool by the kitchen counter. “What can I do to make it up to you?” Jisung asked for the 8th time since they found each other in the woods. Changbin didn’t reply, much to Jisung’s dismay. 

Chan had come back, an excited look sitting ln his face. “Ew, why are you doing that with your face?” The ghost questioned. Chan ignored his words. “We’re moving!” he said excitedly. “Excuse me, but we’re perfectly fine where we are even though it’s excruciatingly boring,” Changbin stated. “Where are we even going?” 

“The human world of course.” Chan replied.


	3. supercool supernaturals with no sense of direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the three of them ended up in a library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im soooooooooo sorry i havent updated this in so long 
> 
> i was procrastinating updating this fhadjfaf

they knew where they wanted to go but had no idea how to.

chan was supposed yo be the most likely one who knows direction, but he had no idea where they were going, nor did anyone else. now, they were lost in the woods. 

"you said you knew where you were going!" jisung complained. 

"...i thought i did...." chan lied. he still didn't have a clue where they were going. "hey, changbin, why don't you use your powers." chan's violet eyes screamed _help me._

honestly, changbin felt tired because he used a lot of his energy on jisung, trying to find him, and he was running which was why he was mostly tired in the first place.

the witch sighed.

"fine." he agreed, whispering a spell under his breath. "this way." changbin walked the opposite way of how they came into the woods. jisung and chan followed him (like they had a choice) all the way back to the city. 

changbin led them to a brick wall in an alleyway, right between the bank and the library. he pressed some of the bricks and it opened. 

"oh shit." jisung muttered. he wasn't surprised at what the human world looked like. he was just surprised it was behind a brick wall. 

they were magically in another alleyway, people passing by. the supercool supernaturals were close to being separated because of the amount of people passing by and pushing them out of their way. 

chan hooked their arms together, looking for the nearest building, which was the library. a haunted looking library, which was perfect. it looked like the one on their world. except empty. 

changbin got distracted by books. while looking at the human books, he heard a conversation in another aisle. 

"my machine isn't wrong, though!" 

"it always is!"  
  


"but not this time!"

"it's probably you who is wrong then!"

"can y'all shut up, this is a _library!_ " 

jisung looked at the vampire and the witch with mischief in his eyes. _jisung no_ changbin mouthed. the ghost only pouted in response. 

there was beeping.

"is this **twilight**? i heard this book sucks." chan commented, pulling the book from the shelf. 

"the people you heard are right. bella sucks ass." changbin snorted.

the beeping got louder, like it was close.

"isn't there four books in the series?" jisung questioned. changbin nodded. "the first one isn't bad, but it starts to get bad after the second one."

the beeping seemed closer and even more loud.

"let's go the next aisle then," chan suggested. the couple agreed, following chan until they were blocked by people. the same people who were talking about some machine.

the human holding it blinked confusingly. "is there a chance one of you aren't human?" he asked. 

the supercool supernaturals were about to say _yes, but all of us are_ until they remembered something: _no one was supposed to know we exist_. that was what their parents had told them. _or why else would or worlds be separated?_ so chan confidently said 'no.'

but that didn't work. 

they had blown their cover because of a sneeze. 

**Author's Note:**

> dubadubadubadubadubadu
> 
> perRY


End file.
